Ellie's Backstory
by Flux-Impulse
Summary: This is a Last of Us one shot telling Ellie's backstory in the form of her diary. It connects to my story Wild Adventures putting in a few important points to help Ellie's character. I don't own anything to do with The Last of Us. Please don't kill me if you are shocked at the ending... Rated T cuz I'm paranoid...


**Ellie's Backstory-**

Hi! I'm Ellie! I'm a fourteen year old girl currently in the midst of a _'zombie'_ apocalypse. Well... I say zombie, they are actually just humans that have been infected by a fungus called Cordyceps, it has evolved from being able to infect small insects like ants to being able to infect humans! They take over your body and make you into what is essentially... a zombie... The infected have 4 different stages that we know of: Stage 1 is the runner, newly infected and after about a week they are still the same. Stage 2 is a stalker, after a week or two, they start to grown fungus on their faces and usually only have 1 eye not covered, they can still see but occasionally use clicking noises to help their movement. Stage 3 is a clicker, one of the worst. They have nothing to make them able to see, so they always use clicking noises to move. Finally, stage 4, bloaters... 20 years of infection, if they can survive it... The worst kind of death is probably from any infected, mainly bloaters. They come close to you, grab you, usually mouth, and pull...  
Anyway! On a happier note, this is my backstory!

* * *

I was in the military being trained to kill fireflies and anyone else who tried to kill us, infected mainly. Marlene, the leader of the fireflies, promised my mom that she would protect me and keep me safe. She did so, for a while... She told these people, Joel and Tess, to smuggle me out of the city, I wasn't told why, just that Marlene had hope for me and them. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you guys, I've been bitten, kind of a major thing I know, but I just forgot okay! Anyway, Joel and Tess hadn't been outside the quarantine zone, either for a really long time, or never before. We ran into a couple soldiers who took our bags and weapons and knocked us to our knees. We had our hands on our heads and they started to scan us for any sign of infection. Joel and Tess got off clear but when they came to me, I had to do something... I reached for my knife and stabbed it into the soldier's knee, Joel and Tess were clearly startled but immediately joined the fight for survival. We jumped up to our feet and Joel started to punch at the soldiers; I never realized he was so strong, he looked so... so... um... not muscular? Anyway, back to the story! Joel knocked out one of the soldiers and Tess got the other. After our little encounter with the patrol, Joel picked up the scanner and both Tess and Joel found out that I am infected... yay..? Tess got extremely angry and told me my story was bullsh**, I told her I had had the bite for 3 weeks, which was true, but she continued to tell me that I was lying and that it takes 2 days or less to turn. Marlene had discussed with me that my immunity might be the answer to finding a cure! So, I told Tess and Joel everything that Marlene and I had talked about, but they still didn't quite believe me.  
 _Oh, by the way, this story is only shortened, there might be some teleporting...  
_ So, we continued on our way but we reached the point where there was pretty much an army chasing us! We stealth-moded our way through the soldiers and made our way to the city centre, where we found huge buildings that had toppled over. We had to make our way through the buildings and towards the capitol building. We battled our way through the hoards of infected that were populating the buildings

At the capitol building, we found out that the fireflies that Joel and Tess were supposed to deliver me to were dead. Some extremely dramatic events between Tess and Joel happened and we realized that Tess was infected! OMG! She told us that she would try and hold off the soldiers that we could hear coming quickly towards us, we had no choice but to agree and so, we ran for our lives as Tess was shot down in the spot that we had left her.  
Afterwards, Joel decided that we should try and find his brother, Tommy, who was a former firefly and might know the location of the closest firefly base.

 _ **TELEPORTING...**_

We found our way to a town in the middle of somewhere... Joel said there was a guy there, Bill, who owed him some favours, so we headed to the town.  
On our way in, Joel triggered one of Bill's traps and was held upside-down by both his legs. Thankfully, Bill saved us from all the infected and let Joel down from the trap.  
With the help of Bill, we made our way to the centre of the town where there was a school, he said that he knew that there was a truck there with a battery he could use to get us a car.  
So, we got to the school and found that the battery was gone and the place was infested with infected, hey! That rhymes!  
Anyway, the place was infested with infected and in the main gym hall, there was a bloater... Huge, the thing was the biggest monster I had ever seen! Twice the size of Bill or Joel! It charged and smashed, it even threw spore pouches, like grenades filled with spores! Defeated, the bloater fell to the ground and we ran away as fast as we could.  
Later, we found a 'safe' house for now, well, just a house really, but we found Bill's partner's body hanging from the ceiling... We final managed to get the car with the battery working and we were on our way. We dropped Bill off and started driving again.

Driving in to Pittsburgh, me and Joel were ambushed by some bandits, lil' pieces of s***! Our car was wrecked and we had to fight them and keep hidden. We took them out and tried to find a safe place to hide for now. We allied with two brothers, Henry and Sam, and, after we escaped the city and after an encounter with _**a lot**_ of infected, we found out that Sam was bitten and we, unfortunately, had to kill him to save our selves. Surprisingly, Henry was the one who managed to put the bullet in his brother's head, and, immediately after, killed himself too, out of grief, and to join his brother...

 _ **TELEPORTING...**_

We finally managed to find Tommy in Wyoming, he had assembled a fortified settlement near a hydroelectric dam with his new wife, Maria. Tommy directed us to a firefly base at the University of Eastern Colorado. We found the University abandoned and we learned that the fireflies had moved to a hospital in Salt Lake City. As we were leaving, we were attacked by _more_ bandits and, as you already know from our other story, Joel was pushed from a balcony and landed his side on to an iron rod!

 _ **TELEPORTING...**_

Our story continues in Wild Adventures, but this, no one but me knows...

* * *

Joel was severely wounded and I had to take care of him, and of course my self. I had all the time I could ever need to do what I wanted, at least that's what I thought...  
I heard wolves howling in the distance, they were getting closer by the second, I didn't know how to handle wolves, whether they would attack me or just leave me in peace. **Oh, I kinda missed out an important point... I, eh, had a boyfriend when I was still in soldier training... His name was... um... never mind...**  
The wolves had finally arrived and there was one, the Alpha, who looked somewhat familiar, like I knew him as a human... Suddenly, the Alpha morphed into a human and I knew instantly who it was, it was my boyfriend, I had recognised him the second I saw his human form, his name... was... _**CODI**_ _ **!**_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway... That's all you guys really need to know for now, plus, that's all that I can really say that hasn't already been said in Wild Adventures...


End file.
